The use is known of volumetric anti-break-in systems for cars and vehicles in general.
The volumetric anti-break-in systems of known type comprise a plurality of ultrasonic sensors suitably arranged and oriented in the compartment of the vehicle, so as to detect any movements such as, e.g., the opening of a door, the breaking of a window or unwanted access of a person.
The sensors are connected to an electronic control unit, generally made using a special electronic board, suitable for managing the sending and receiving of ultrasonic signals and the signaling of any break-ins.
Commonly, the volumetric anti-break-in systems of known type envisage the use of a special module, typically made up of a special ceiling light, installable inside the compartment at the roof or in other areas of the compartment, which has control electronics and ultrasonic sensors properly oriented.
By way of example only, FIG. 1 illustrates a ceiling light with sensors of known type, generally designated by reference A.
The ceiling light A comprises an enclosure B having housings C intended to accommodate the volumetric sensors D.
Typically, the volumetric sensors D are constituted by ultrasonic sensors with an ultrasonic signals transmission/receiving surface.
In particular, the housings C are made directly on the enclosure B, and are shaped so as to allow the positioning of the volumetric sensors D with the desired orientation, so as to distribute the emission of the ultrasonic signals to different areas of the compartment, without altering the relevant radiation diagram and without changing the spherical shape thereof.
The volumetric sensors D are connected to the control electronics, housed within the enclosure B itself, by means of respective electrical cables.
The ceiling lights of the known type, however, have some drawbacks.
In particular, the need to make special housings on the outer enclosure, suitable for allowing the correct orientation of the volumetric sensors emission/receiving surface in the desired direction, necessarily involves a minimum not negligible thickness of the enclosure itself, because the sensors used have a big and not modifiable shape and dimensions.
This implies therefore that, once installed, the ceiling light has considerable dimensions.
These dimensions also compromise the aesthetic look of ceiling light inside the compartment.
In addition, the installation of the ceiling light necessarily involves connecting the volumetric sensors to the control electronics using special electric cables before securing the enclosure containing the module in the predefined location or to the roof of the vehicle.
This inevitably complicates the installation procedure of the module or the ceiling light, prolonging the assembly and installation times.